1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinet hinges and more particularly to cabinet hinges that are adaptable to varying circumstances and conditions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hinges having a hinge cup that is mounted on a surface provided with a hinge cup bore hole are well known, and representative of such hinges are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,098 and 4,509,229. Hinge cup bore holes are drilled by standard machinery to a depth of 12 millimeters. This demension is standard in the industry for hinges of this nature.
Occasionally, door thickness vary or taper to the extent that the 12 millimeter depth exceeds the thickness of the door member and thus interferes with the application of a standard hinge produced to cooperate with the 12 millimeter bore hole depth. The problem can be corrected, rather expensively, by providing bore holes manually rather than by the conventional machinery for accomplishing this task. Unfortunately such activity is time consuming, costly, and to be avoided if at all possible.
The present invention is directed to eliminating the problem.